Julia Ann Sinclair (1834-1905)
in Clarksville, Johnson County, Arkansas |Baptism = |Death = in Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama |Father = Abraham Sinclair |Mother = unknown |Spouse = John Armstrong Powell |Marriage = in Dardanelle, Yell County, Arkansas |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Burial = John A. Powell plot, Block 12, Elmwood Cemetery, Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama }} Julia Ann "Annie" Sinclair was one of Abraham Sinclair's many children. We do not know her mother's name. Annie was orphaned at age 8 when her father died. Her mother apparently died in childbirth in 1840. Court records from the fight over the settlement of her grandfather's estate list her and her siblings as heirs after their father's death. This is the best evidence of the relationship, although a copy of a Bible record of the Sinclair children (without their parents) is also in my possession. The children's ages according to the Bible record match up very well with the census records of Abraham Sinclair. Annie and her husband remained in Arkansas until the 1860s when John's mother was widowed and moved from Lebanon, Tennessee, to Iuka, Mississippi, to live near some relatives. They joined her and remained in Iuka until 1888, two years after her death. They then joined their son C. B. Powell, who had established himself in Birmingham, Alabama. Here they remained and were buried. Her obituary probably gives us more direct information about her than any other document. The funeral notice and obit follow: ::FUNERAL NOTICE :The friends and acquaintances of Charles B. Powell, Edwin B. Powell, Albert S. Powell, Dudley S. Powell, Mrs. John I. Smith, and Mrs. John Hope Terrell are respectfully invited to attend the funeral of their mother, Mrs. Julia A. Powell, at the residence of Mrs. John Hope Terrell, Elyton, at 2:30 p. m., Thursday, November 23, 1905. Interment at Elmwood cemetery. Pall bearers, Judge Samuel E. Greene, Robert A. Terrell, A. B. Perdue, D. R. Weaver, P. H. De Jarnette and D. B. Hickman. ::Mrs. Julia A. Powell :Mrs. Julia A. Powell, aged 71 years, died yesterday afternoon at 5 o'clock at the residence of her daughter, Mrs. John Holt Terrell, at Elyton. The funeral service will be conducted this afternoon at 3 o'clock and the interment will be in Elmwood cemetery. The deceased was the widow of the late Dr. John A. Powell, who was one of the most prominent citizens of Jones Valley, and she was the mother of Charles B. Powell and Edwin B. Powell of Birmingham, Albert S. Powell of Bessemer, Dudley S. Powell of Ensley, Mrs. John Holt Terrell of Elyton and Mrs. John I. Smith of Little Rock. She was born in Clarksville, Ark., May 5, 1834, and was married to Dr. Powell July 22, 1851. Robert A. Terrell would appear to be Robert Armistead Terrell, Jr. (1862-1930), brother of John H. Terrell (c. 1858-aft. 1920), husband of Julia Sinclair Powell. Judge Samuel Greene might be related to Paul E. Green, who married Emma Amelia Powell. Mrs. John I. Smith is Ellie May Powell. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John Armstrong Powell and Julia Ann Sinclair' |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Washington, Arkansas |Death = |Death place = Birmingham, Jefferson County, Alabama}} |Birth place = Washington, Arkansas |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = unknown |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = aft. 1923 |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = |Death place = Jefferson County, Alabama}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = |Death place = unknown}} |Birth place = Mississippi |Death = |Death place = unknown}} References *Anderson, Charles Wittichen. Visit to Elmwood Cemetery. *Birmingham News *FamilySearch.org **1880 US Census - Tishomingo County, Mississippi *Powell/Sinclair Family Bible Records. *South Alabama Roots and Branches and New England's Founders Category:Sinclair (surname) Sinclair, Julia Ann Sinclair, Julia Ann Sinclair, Julia Ann Sinclair, Julia Ann Category:Non-SMW people articles